Really A Malfoy: Hermione Hydra Malfoy
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: Hermione discovers that she's really Draco Malfoy's younger twin sister...And now all the Gryffindors hate her,She's now a Slytherin!ONESHOT!My first time doing a oneshot, so be nice.A LOT OF OOCNESS FOR HERMIONE NEAR THE END!PLEASE REVIEW!Kind of rushed


A/N: Because it's National Writing Day today, I'm going to take a break from all of my current stories and write this oneshot. This idea just popped into my head while watching HP: The Prisoner of Azkaban again (My fav people in the movie are the dementors Do not ask why.) I totally took the whole plot of Harry Potter and twisted it in such a demented way that you won't even notice that it's a Harry Potter fanfic. Okay, so on with the story before I take up a whole page just babbling.

BTW: THEY ARE IN THEIR 7TH YEAR AT HOGWARTS! THERE WILL BE TWO PARTS, PART ONE IS BEFORE THEY GO BACK TO HOGWARTS, PART TWO IS WHEN THEY ARE IN HOGWARTS! AND, LIKE ALL MY OTHER STORIES, EVERYONE IS A BIT OOC NEAR THE END.

I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU REVIEWED! JUST A WAY OF LETTING ME KNOW YOU LIKED IT!

**-Prologue-**

My name is Hermione Jane Granger. Well, it _was_ Hermione Jane Granger. But today, everything changed. Along with my looks, my personality will never be the same again.

**-Part One-**

"Heerrr-miiionnneeee! Wake up!"

"Ugh." Hermione rolled out of her bed and on to the floor. Then, she magiked her closet door open and pondered, "What to wear today…" It was the day she would return back to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year. Hermione settled on a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and a purple version of the pink hoodie she wore the day she punched Malfoy in the face. Hermione smiled. That was the only fun time she had with the stupid fuckhead. Well, not so much fun for him.

Hermione walked down the stairs and was slapped in the face by the inviting smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. That was unusual, whenever she left for Hogwarts her mother usually just cooked her something simple. Her mother must have seen the look on her face, because she gave an explanation that didn't really explain much.

"Hermione, there's a letter for you." She gave the letter to Hermione and walked away. She knew what was in that letter, and didn't want to be near Hermione when she opened it.

"What's this, I wonder." Hermione casually unopened the letter and read it while chewing on a strip of bacon.

_Dear Hermione Jane Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic is to inform you that you have an very important meeting at 9:00 today. You will not to go to Hogwarts until the issue at hand is settled, which should take quite a long time, possibly 2 to 3 hours. Bring all your Hogwarts stuff with you. You will not be taking the Hogwarts train. However, the Ministry will see that you get to Hogwarts in time. The news that you will hear in the meeting will be very shocking for you. Your muggle parents already know about this matter. The portkey is included in this letter. Be sure to be here on time. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Ministry of Magic_

Hermione looked up at the clock. It read 8:30. What could be so important that she only had 30 minutes to get ready to leave? She grabbed her suitcase and shouted to her parents, "I'm leaving!"

"Alright." Was the reply she got. Apparently, her parents didn't care about her very much. She wondered why, after all, wasn't she their child?

She took the portkey out of the letter, and with a squeezing feeling, she was in a small room that resembled a office.

"Granger." She looked over and saw a person she didn't expect to see. Malfoy. And his parents, standing behind him.

"Malfoy…what are you doing here?"

"I think you'll figure out soon enough, Granger."

Suddenly, a fat lady with untamable hair apparated into the room. She looked Hermione up and down.

"So, you must be Hermione."

"…Yes."

"Sit down." She motioned to the chairs, and everyone sat down. "So, Ms. _Granger_," She put extra emphasis on the Granger. "You are no longer a Granger."

Hermione stood up and shrieked, "WHAT? SO I'M MARRYING THAT STUPID GIT?" She pointed at Draco.

Draco made a repulsive face. "I would never marry you in a million years, so stop dreaming."

The fat lady just sighed. "No, Hermione, you are really a Malfoy." Then, the fat lady just left as suddenly as she came.

Hermione just froze, blinked a few times, and sat down. "…W-what?" She was going to hate this year at Hogwarts. Everyone would know who she really was.

"What she's trying to say is that you're my younger twin sister, damnit." Draco growled.

"WHAT?"

Draco just rolled his eyes. "I think I'll let you guys sort this out." Draco left the room, and went to the bathroom.

"Hermione…dear…your biological parents are us." Narcissa Malfoy said, a worried look on her face.

Hermione went pale. "So…how did I get my hair? And I'm really a pureblood? Explain everything!"

Lucius Malfoy explained, because no one else moved. "Hermione, we simply put a spell on your hair to make it the complete opposite of ours. And yes, you really are a pureblood. Hermione is not your real name. Draco is your fraternal twin."

"A spell…?" Hermione seemed to get it, and then went immediately from confused to mad. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP ME, INSTEAD OF…" She was going to say Malfoy, but then she remembered that she was now one too. "…INSTEAD OF DRACO!"

"You see, the Ministry didn't like the idea of having two Malfoy heirs, because that would just be troublesome. And, Voldemort was trying to find a wife…" Narcissa stopped there and laughed, then continued. "You see, so we had to turn you into a mudblood to protect you." The idea of the Malfoys trying to protect someone was touching, and Hermione could see that Narcissa wanted her to accept them, especially after what Draco had been doing to her throughout the years.

"But what about my name? What's my real name?"

"You real name…is Hermione Hydra Malfoy."

Hermione threw up a bit on the inside. Figured that the middle name would mean 'many-headed water serpent'.

"And my appearance?" She figured that with that name she could use some signature 'Malfoy' looks.

"Forgot about that." Lucius said, then took out a small vile of a yellow liquid. "Drink this." 

Hermione stared at it. "Are you sure that's not pee?"

Narcissa and Lucius burst out laughing. "It's not."

Hermione took the liquid, and downed it in one gulp. It tasted horrible, but the transformation back to her 'original self' took place rather quickly. Her hair straightened out until it couldn't be any straighter, and she grew bangs. Her hair turned to the shade of blonde Malfoys had, and Narcissa magiked two green bows into her hair on the side of her face. Her tanned skin turned pale, and her eyes turned into that special mix of gray and blue. She got even skinnier than before, and her face now mirrored Draco's.

It was then that Draco chose to come back into the room. How ironic.

"MERLIN, WHO IS THAT?" Draco yelled, looking shocked.

"Do I look that bad?" Hermione said, walking over to a mirror and she gasped. "Oh…my."

Narcissa smiled. She knew she would like her new look.

"Okay, so anyways, you will be changing from Gryffindor to Slytherin."

That part startled Hermione. Sharing a dorm with Pansy Parkinson? Ew.

"And your Hogwarts robes will all be changed, so you don't need to bring that suitcase anywhere." Lucius pointed at her old suitcase.

"Okay…" Hermione was really fine with all of this, except for the fact that Harry and Ron and all her other friends were going to be really upset. But she was a Malfoy now, she was going to have to accept it and turn dark sometime soon, why not do it now?

Draco was still in shock. He did _not_ expect Hermione to turn into something like that.

Hermione smirked the Malfoy smirk -one step closer to becoming a true Malfoy- and said, "Can't call me a filthy mudblood can you now, Draco?"

**-Part Two-**

Everyone in the Great Hall was sitting down, and the new first years had already been sorted. Most of them were eager to meet the Great Harry Potter, except for the Slytherins. Everyone was wondering where Hermione and Draco were. Ron was getting very impatient. "Where the hell did Hermione go?"

Harry and Ginny just shrugged at the same time. "I don't know."

"But it isn't like her to not get here! I mean, it's our last year together! She ought to know that!"

While the rest of the school was dining, Hermione and Draco were waiting outside of the doors to the Great Hall. What would everyone think of what had happened? All Hermione wanted to do right now was go to sleep, the events of the day had really worn her out.

"Ready?"

She took a deep breath. "Yuhp."

The doors opened, and everyone gasped at the sight of a alluring girl standing next to Draco. And, the girl was wearing Slytherin robes.

Dumbledore clinked his spoon against his wine glass to make everyone quiet down. "Quiet!"

"As you all know, Mr. Malfoy is a single child, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, it turns out that Mr. Malfoy here has a twin sister!"

Everyone gasped.

"And that sister is Gryffindor's very own Hermione Granger."

Everyone gasped, even louder than before. Hermione, a Malfoy? How was that even possible?

"And I would like to say that her real name is Hermione Hydra Malfoy. Continue with the feast!"

Everything was silent as Draco and Hermione walked side-by-side to the Slytherin table. The Slytherins were delighted. Someone smart on their side, at last.

The Gryffindors, however, especially Ron, were outraged. "How could she do this to us? We're her friends!"

"Ron, calm down, she probably had no choice." Harry just shook his head. Her appearance might have changed, but he thought that she was the same on the inside. Boy, was he wrong about that. The Malfoys had spent an hour teaching her how to act mean.

"So, are we friends now? I mean, we're on the same side, ri-ii-ight?" Pansy Parkinson asked, in that annoying soprano voice of hers.

"Sure."

"Alright! So, when you're done eating, meet me at the dorm!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was going to have to deal with her for another year.

The next day, she was going to have to tell Ron and Harry about not being friends anymore. She hated the thought of it, but she was on a totally different side now. She looked at her schedule-and lucky her!- Draco and her had every class together, _with_ Gryffindors. She groaned inwardly. Surely the Gryffindors would be giving her the cold shoulder.

"Hey, _sister_." Draco put extra emphasis on the sister. He sat down at his spot. It was potions, Draco's favorite subject. No wonder he was in a good mood.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Again. She was going to be doing a lot of eye- rolling this year.

Harry and Ron came into the room. Harry tried to ignore her, but Ron came up right to her and started yelling.

"How can you DO this to us, Hermione? It's as if you were never a Gryffindor! You haven't spoken to us since you came here!"

"Shut it, Weasel. No one talks to my sister like that." Hermione got annoyed that Draco was defending her. But in Draco's mind, he was just defending the Malfoy name.

"Ferret-face, I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Hermione's more on our side than yours."

"Actually Weasel, I'm not on your side, I'm on Draco's." Hermione smirked. "And I think you better study up this year, since you aren't getting anywhere with your grades, and I'm not letting you copy off of me this year." She then sneered, and turned back to pay attention to Snape, who had suddenly entered the room. He seemed happy that someone with just common sense was a Slytherin. You didn't get those very often.

"My fucking god, you even have the Malfoy smirk!" Ron ran away from Hermione, now fully aware that she was in fact _not _one of the "good guys" anymore. The Golden Trio was broken forever.

And believe it or not, Hermione was enjoying all of this. Teasing others must be in the blood. She was going to love this year.

_A/N:___**The reason it kind of god bad in the middle is because I can't write very good oneshots, and I hope you review, I went out of my way to type this up for you guys a day after I just updated one of my stories. I know! Hermione is soooo OOC at the ending. **

**REVIEW OR I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH MY COLT REVOLVER 4500! Just kidding.**

**BUT REVIEW! **

**You know you love me, **

**11Tokyogirl11**

**Kimmi~~ **


End file.
